


Happy Birthday Ouma!

by jwisdomhheartmmoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ouma's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwisdomhheartmmoon/pseuds/jwisdomhheartmmoon
Summary: I am so glad I manage to finish on Ouma's birthday fanfic before the end time (midnight) of Ouma's birthday. Again, this is the fanfic has no edited version. This is the first time I write something like that.News on Oumasai fanfic: My brother and I get there on edited version so far. I hope I will post Oumasai fanfic in the end week of June or the first week of July.Warning: Grammar Errors, No edited version, and it's not explicit on NSFW, but suggestive of it.





	Happy Birthday Ouma!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad I manage to finish on Ouma's birthday fanfic before the end time (midnight) of Ouma's birthday. Again, this is the fanfic has no edited version. This is the first time I write something like that. 
> 
> News on Oumasai fanfic: My brother and I get there on edited version so far. I hope I will post Oumasai fanfic in the end week of June or the first week of July. 
> 
> Warning: Grammar Errors, No edited version, and it's not explicit on NSFW, but suggestive of it.

Ouma is very excited about his special day, as he is walking, singing and dancing at same times in the hall. What is it? It’s his birthday today!  Ouma wonders what he wants to the presents for his birthday. He realizes he still trapped in a prison school, plus his group, DICE still in jail. DICE is the only family he has and always celebrate his birthday together. Of course, there will be no one want to celebrate on Ouma’s birthday in school since he often pranks and lies them so much. Well, he still will investigate around a prison school and make his plan on his own. He is getting ready on his action until bumps into someone.

“Ow! Why it’s damn hard when I bumped a person?” Ouma rubs on his chest and looks up to see who is it.

It’s Kiibo. “Oh, Ouma-kun, I found you”

“Oh boy, it’s only Kiiboy. Really? a robot looked for me? Oh no, Kiiboy might ask me to friend with him again? No thanks, he is not really human at all”, Ouma murmured.

“Oh, I will-. Ahem. I’m not going say anything for now. Please come with me” Kiibo said.

_Kiiboy doesn’t go says “robot discrimination”? That’s so strange,_ Ouma surprise in his thought.

Ouma asks Kiibo why he needs to come with him like a robot. Kiibo doesn’t answer his question but just saying he has come with him. Ouma is very stubborn refuse and wants to know the reason! Kiibo has no choice, but calls Gonta, as he appears front at them.

“Hello, do you need help?” Gonta polity asks Ouma.

_Huh? I don’t call him yet when I need help_ , Ouma begins to get confused now until feel like begins carries by someone.

Gonta picks him up, carries him on his shoulder, and walks with Kiibo on the hall! Ouma shouts at them, “Please put me down! What are you guys trying to do with me? Are you plan to use me for the game?”

“Quiet. You will find out soon” Kiibo feels annoyance.

“I am sorry, but I had to do it” Gonta smiles.

Ouma becomes worried so much, as his plan gets backfired. He has no choice, but analyze what’s happened to him in the situation like this. They finally arrive at the cafeteria. Gonta puts Ouma down and pushes him to the front door. Ouma still suspicious about them and asks again what they try to do with him. Kiibo and Gonta still persistently tell Ouma has open the door, but Ouma still very stubborn refuse too. Ouma expects it might happen he doesn't want. He keeps telling not nice something to make Kibbo and Gonta become piss off. As a result, they push him to open the door. He once falls on the floor, as he hears on their voice surprise him, “Surprise! Happy Birthday!”

The classmate blows their birthday blowers on Ouma is an unexpected surprise at them tell, “Happy Birthday”.

Ouma is looking and analyzing around the cafeteria that they set up the birthday party with the balloon, decorates, and food a lot for him.  He finally understands why Kibbo and Gonta are acting strangely toward him. Gonta takes it out from his pocket and gives to reveal to be a birthday present to Ouma. Kiibo gives the present to Ouma too. Then, they give more present to him even Maki. Ouma confusedly asks them why they being nice to him and thinks they don't want him around. Kirumii explains they admitted they felt annoyance about him, but it’s special day on his birthday and it’s important to celebrate, as Ouma is part of the class. Ouma observes on few students, who still unhappy and glare like they still dislike him.

_Wow, I never thought it really very unexpected happen to me ever.  I wonder how they knew on my birthday. I don’t trust them, but I will go with for it to show my apperancte they hard work on my birthday party,_ Ouma’s thought.

“Oh, wow. Thank you. Well, I accept the presents you give me. I hate to waste on your hard work for me. Nishi. Let have fun at my party!” Ouma smile.

They are playing the games, talking with each other, and eating the lunch together at their party. Ouma still tease some students, who become piss off. Kirumi carries the birthday cake to Ouma. They are singing “Happy Birthday” together to Ouma.

“You better don’t make the wish like a game”. Momta slaps on Ouma’s back.

“Maybe I will. Nishishi”. Ouma laughs.

Momota is going to punch him, but Saihara holds him and reminder it is Ouma’s birthday, as he can make his wish. Ouma blows the candles on the cake, as they clap at him. While they still play, and talk together while Ouma watches them, _it’s really nice to have my party like this. I wish DICE organization are here. I want to introduce my beloved Saihara-chan to them._

Saihara taps on Ouma’s shoulder, “Ouma-kun, mind I visit your room when your party will be done? I like to give you back something”.

“Oh, I wonder what is it? Maybe you plan to give a secret present to me”, Ouma teases.

Saihara glares at him. Ouma laughs, “Sure, you can come”.

Later, they finally done at Ouma’s birthday party now. It is really very messy about some food left at the table and birthday stuffs on the floor a lot in cafeteria. Some students are leave expect few students stay to help Kirumi, who obviously going to start the clean a lot. Ouma thanks them for celebrating on his birthday.

“Whatever, happy birthday”, Maki groans.

“Oh, it must difficult for you like assassin don’t understand about birthday” Ouma tease her.

Maki becomes piss off and going to kill him, but Momota stops and calm down her. He tells happy birthday to Ouma and leaves with Maki from him. Kiibo and Gonta tell Ouma how they glad he enjoy it so much before they leave. However, Ouma teases how they are too crazy about use him for their plan. Kiibo and Gonta feel uncomfortable about Ouma’s tease. Ouma walks and sings at same time around the cafeteria.

“Hello mom. Poor you have work a lot. Nishishi”, Ouma giggles.

“I don’t mind. It’s my service to you and Saihara. I have few people, who will help me”, Kirumi feel weird about being calls, “mom”.

“Saihara-chan?”, Ouma puzzled.

“Oh, you don’t know? Saihara told us about your birthday and ask us to set up the party” Kirumi explains what the reason behind Ouma’s birthday party.

_That’s how they knew on my birthday. Does he figure it out? That’s very impress of him. He is really detective at all,_ Ouma is in shock.

Later, Ouma walks on the hall to his own room and notices Saihara stand up next to the door, as he waits for him. “You finally here, Ouma-kun. What are you taking the longer?”, Saihara says.

“Oh. It’s no reason” Ouma sarcastically says.

Ouma and Saihara are entering into Ouma’s room, sitting on Ouma’s bed, and has their silence moment. Ouma wonder ask Saihara what he’s really here for him and can’t stand for wait. Saihara is not sure on how he can tell him what he wants. Ouma decides to persuade him by going to kiss him. Saihara stops him by his hands on Ouma’s lips. He finally takes it out from pocket and reveal to be a picture to Ouma. That’s picture of Ouma and his DICE organization are celebrating on his birthday together with written, “Ouma’s birthday, June 21” on the back. Saihara explains he saw Ouma accidently dropped his picture out from his pocket on the hall, picked up it, and read the date of Ouma’s birthday. He made his decision on set up the birthday party for Ouma. Of course, the whole group were totally against it since they dislike Ouma so much, but Saihara spent time on convince them to help him. That was how it happen about Ouma’s birthday party. Ouma is very happy so much until Saihara coldly ask him why Ouma don’t tell him on his birthday date. Ouma is unsure how he can answer on Saihara’s question.

“I know you don’t trust us, but does it not matter to you that we date with each other?” Saihara says.

“Huh. No. No. No. That’s not it. I’m so happy you return on my feeling and go out with me.” Ouma tries to find a reason.

“Is DICE organization only family you have?”, Saihara asks.

Ouma freezes on Saihara’s question, takes 30 second on think about his answer, and finally admits, “Yes, DICE organization is only family I had. We always had fun on prank so much together in long time. They acknowledge on my leadership skill and always there for me. I bet they are sad about miss celebrate on my birthday while I am struck in prison school”.

When Ouma has done with talk, he notices on Saihara’s sad and hurt eyes. They have a silence moment again for one minute until Saihara finally speaks, “I have a surprise present for you”.

“Oh, what is it?”, Ouma excited.

Saihara give the present really shock to Ouma. He feels so werid on his own lips. He doesn’t expect Saihara really kiss Ouma! Saihara’s tongue begins to move inside Ouma’s mouth. Then, it’s really French kiss! Saihara pushes Ouma down on the bed and still French kiss him. Ouma wonders what Saihara will do next for his birthday and still surprise and very nervous so much. When Saihara done on French kiss, he begins to unbutton on his own black uniform.

_Wait a minute. Is he seriously going to do it with me?,_ Ouma feels crazy so much.

Ouma stops Saihara, who going to take off his uniform, “Wait!”.

“What are you doing?!?!” Ouma yells and feel not ready.

“I am going to give your birthday present. Is that you always want?” Saihara carelessly shows his seduction.

“Well, yes I do, but that’s not like you. You always said no when I attempt to sleep with you” Ouma is very embarrassed and begins to can’t resist on Saihara’s seduction.

“Well, that’s because that’s really hurt in my first with you” Saihara speaks to stab on Ouma’s hurtful chest.

“Ouch, you really hurt me at all. I really want to put my mark on you show that you’re mine” Ouma pouts.

“Heeehee. You are really cute, Ouma-kun. Today is your special day. I let you can do what you want to do with me” Saihara giggles and smile.

Ouma’s heart really beat a lot on Saihara’s seduction and smile again, “Oh damn it. I really can’t flirt with you, but your seduction really work well on me”.

“Huh? I don’t seduce-“, Saihara says.

“Quiet”, Ouma’s finger on Saihara’s lips and pushes him down on his own bed.

Ouma finally licks on Saihara’s neck while he begins to unbutton on Saihara’s white shirt. Saihara feels very sensitive on his neck and nervous so much about his clothes slowly come off. Ouma slowly touches on Saihara’s chest to cock. Saihara is surprise at his cock begin to be touch. He feels so sensitive again and good when Ouma rubs on his cock.

“Ahh…” Saihara moans until Ouma hugs him.

Saihara is very confuse on Ouma’s hug. Ouma tells him how he is very happy so much. Saihara is happy to hear him, but clings his neck down, “Please continue”.

“All right. I am glad to. My beloved Saihara-chan” Ouma smile.

In evening time, Ouma and Saihara are naked and cuddle together in the bed. Ouma wakes up, his back has scratch marks a lot, and look at Saihara’s sleeping face. He touches on Saihara’s hair until Saihara wake up too. When Saihara gets up, his chest and neck is expose that he has hickey and bite mark a lot.

“Good evening”, Ouma smiles.

“What is time now?” Saihara rubs on his eyes.

“Does it matter? Please stay with me” Ouma kisses on Saihara’s forehead.

“Oh well, do you enjoy at your party?” Saihara asks.

“Yes, I did, but my best present is you. I had the best time with you alone in the evening. Please tell me on your birthday, my beloved Saihara-chan” Ouma is happy so much and bets Saihara to tell him.  

“No, you have to figure out” Saihara refuses.

“Awww” Ouma pouts.

“We are even now”, Saihara says.

Ouma still pouts at him. Saihara sighs and beckons at him. Ouma is puzzle and moves the forward to Saihara. Saihara kisses him, “here’s my last present. Happy Birthday, Ouma Kokichi”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy on my Ouma's birthday fanfic. Let me know if you are confused or I have a misformation about Ouma's characteristic.


End file.
